


Copenhagen Snow

by English_Pingviini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: It all happened on a winter night in Copenhagen when the streets were covered with soft snow and sparkling ice. A night where winter seemed to steal something of mine away. It was only a certain amount of time before I could push away these emotions. Now it's winter in Copenhagen and... it's winter in my heart.





	1. Introduction

I sat there stilled by the words spoken. They lingered in the air like a bad smell. One that wouldn't go away no matter how hard you tried to ignore it. I felt my younger brother clutch my hand and squeeze tightly. It was as if to say he wasn't leaving. That he was there for me. I looked down at my shoes. The tattered dark blue converse were fraying around the edges. There was holes in the soles of the shoes and the laces were very well worn down to the point of the strings unthreading themselves. 

For a moment they blurred before I blinked away the offending things that threatened to block my vision. "I know it's hard for you." he started. I didn't want to listen. I didn't need this right now. I had so much to do. I had to help plan the prom at the high school, I had to graduate, I had to apply and get in to my top university of choice, I had to watch Emil graduate. I had my whole life ahead of me. 

I took a shaky breath in and glanced out the corner of my eye to my parents who were hugging. Dad had his arms around Mum and she had her head buried in her chest. I'm a disappointment. I know I am. I could feel it. Constantly needing something or other. I just wish I was more like Emil. He didn't need much. Just food, occasional attention, sleep and internet. He was completely independent. 

It was like my whole world was crashing down around me. This couldn't be happening. That's when everything became silent. The talking, the small whimpers from my Mum, the shuffling of shoes on linoleum floors from my brother. Everything was drowned out by the rapid beating of my heart that seemed to drown out any thoughts I may of had. I needed time to think. I needed time to understand, to process, to breathe. 

"Sigurd... Sigurd... Sigurd?" called my Father's voice. I blinked away the tears and looked up. "Are you okay?" he asked. Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm perfectly fine. 100% health. Great grades, great social life, great life plans. Why wouldn't I be okay with that? I nodded. I couldn't trust my voice right now. Not while I was in this state. Of course I was fine. I was always fine. Nothing ever happened to me. Nothing that was overly dramatic which was just the way I liked it. That's when the man spoke again. His voice held the emotions but lacked the enthusiasm. Probably because he lacked the sleep he clearly needed which was a dead give away from the several empty paper cups that could only have coffee in them. 

_"I'm sorry Sigurd..."_


	2. Mamma I'll Be Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long, I've had a lot of stuff going on. I hope I can continue this story for you guys since I've had an entire story planned out with this. I've also written this a bit weirdly because it's been so long since I wrote this but it should be ok. I'm just hoping that you guys still like it.

They didn’t know what to do with me at first. I kept falling asleep at random times and not sleeping well at night. The school that I went to said it was nothing to be concerned about but as the months moved on, my Mum became increasingly concerned with the lack of sleep I was getting. So she took me to the doctors. It was quite the feat actually. Taking me to the doctors. I’d ask too many questions and stare at the doctor until he gave me answers. Or it’s be like today. I’d be kicking and screaming and not even wanting to go to the doctors. 

I was sat in the chair and we awaited the doctor to finish what she was doing on the computer. She had long blonde hair and a soft looking face. She wasn’t my normal doctor. Where was he anyway? “Hi there…. You must be Sigurd.” she cooed facing us. Her smile was sickly sweet and I had toothache just seeing it. No I wasn’t a bitter child. Not in the slightest but when I was in a bad mood, I wasn’t very happy with everybody who tried to talk to me.

“And you must be Mum.” she said and started talking to my Mother. “What seems to be the problem?” she asked. I listened to them talk about my weird sleeping habits. Not that it mattered to me in the slightest. I was just quiet because I was promised ice cream. "He's not sleeping, not eating, talking or doing anything that I've seen other children do at his age. Some days he'll perk up and play with his brother but other times he'll be lying on the sofa all lethargic like," my Mum said.

It seemed like forever when the doctor took some tests. She looked in my ears, checked my eyes and even asked me to stick out my tongue. "His body's responses aren't seeming any different than when I checked over him last time. His chest is a bit wheezy though. It could just be a nasty infection in the chest or asthma. I'll prescribe some antibiotics. If it doesn't clear up once the medicine is gone then I'd test him for asthma." explained the doctor as she typed all this up onto her computer. 

My Mum nodded as she took in the information. She listened as the doctor droned on and on about medical stuff. Nothing that was interesting to me. I grew impatient as I had to wait even longer for ice cream. I just wanted chocolate ice cream. I was fine. I tugged at my Mum's jumper and she turned to me. "I want ice cream." I stated with the best angry face I could muster. Both the doctor and her laughed and finished their conversation. Walking out with her hand clasped firmly around mine and we strode to the nearest ice cream store. I gleamed in happiness. Finally. It was really stuffy in the doctors. We sat down at a table and she sighed. Mum smiled at me softly. "What am I going to do with you?" she cooed. 

I shrugged. "Feed me ice cream." I responded and that smile only grew as she took one of the ice creams and handed it to me. It was so super deliciously yummy. When we got home, Mum stopped on the way to pick up Emil my annoying little brother. He always wants to play even when I'm too tired. Dad got a promotion at work and dinner seemed to be extra yummy. 

Bedtime was horrible. Mum started giving me that horrible medicine. "I don't want it." I whined. She sighed already tired out from my constant arguing. "Please, I need you to take it. It'll help you get better." she pleaded. I crossed my arms and pouted. "I'm already better." I retorted. Seeing the look on my Mum's face made me feel a little guilty and I opened my mouth to let the bitter tasting medicine hit my tongue. I shivered at it yuckiness. 

When Dad came in to my room, he clutched a book that I so dearly loved. It was one of his ones with very little pictures but it told really good stories. "You're such a brave boy Sigurd. Going to the doctors, it must've been scary." he cooed as he sat down next to me. I nodded and curled into his side. His stories were always good. His voice soothed me to the point that I fell asleep. I believed that I was getting better.

Little did I know that it would all go downhill from here. If you must know my story isn't the brightest of kids. It isn't filled with laughter or mistakes or getting bruises on my knees. If you're ready to see how this ends then I must let you know that no matter what happens, tomorrow is so long away and you've got plenty of time with me. 


End file.
